Snap Shutter und Mane Allgood
Snap Shutter und Mane Allgood sind ein Erdpony und ein Pegasus sowie die Eltern von Scootaloo aus Das Ende des Schönheitsfleckenclubs. '' Persönliches Snap Shutter und Mane Allgood sind Naturforscher die in die entlegensten Winkel der Welt reisen. Die Dinge die sie entdecken helfen der Pony-Medizin. Aufgrund der Natur ihrer Arbeit sind sie oft lange Zeit unterwegs, jedoch sind sie die einzigen die sie erledigen können. Geschichte In ''Das Ende des Schönheitsfleckenclubs kehren Snap Shutter und Mane Allgood nach langer Zeit nach Ponyville zurück. Dabei bükst ihnen ein Krokodil aus das die Schule stürmt und sich auf Scootaloo und Cheerilee stürzen will. In letzter Sekunde gehen Scootaloos Eltern dazwischen, machen das Tier unschädlich und stecken es zurück in seine Kiste. Freudig begrüßt Scootaloo ihre Eltern. Jetzt glaubt auch Snips die wilden Geschichten über die beiden. Scootaloo stellt der Klasse ihre Eltern Snap Shutter und Mane Allgood vor. Die beiden entschuldigen sich für den Auftritt, Doch sie hatten so eine große Sehnsucht nach Scootaloo das sie direkt hier her gekommen sind und hoffen das sie Cheerilee nicht unterbrochen haben. Da sie immer noch zittert wie Espenlaub beendet Cheerilee den Unterricht für heute. Vor der Schule möchte Scootaloo wissen ob ihre Eltern ihre Briefe bekommen haben. Das haben sie und schon zwanzigmal gelesen, aber Briefe ersetzen nicht ihr echtes Kind. Snap Shutter findet das sie ihr Wiedersehen mit Eiscreme Feiern sollen, die gibt es im heißen Dschungel ja nicht. Sweetie Belle und Apple Bloom laden sie auch ein. Kurz darauf sitzen die fünf in der Eisdiele. Wo Scootaloos Eltern noch eine Überraschung enthüllen. Sie haben einen neuen Auftrag angenommen bei dem sie alle zusammen leben können. Sie hatten ja eigentlich nie Vor so lange weg zu bleiben, aber sie haben immer wieder neues entdeckt das Equestria helfen kann und kein anderes Pony hätte ihre Arbeit fortführen können. Doch als sie von Sombras Rückkehr und der Zerstörung des Baums der Harmonie erfuhren, (Siehe: Der Anfang vom Ende – Teil 1) haben sie beschlossen das sie zusammen sein wollen. Das ist der schönste Augenblick in Scootaloos Leben. Bis sie ihr sagen das sie nach dem Wochenende packen soll. Den der neue Job ist in Shire Lanker. Nur möchte sie nicht weg den alle ihre Freunde sind in Ponyville. Da sehen ihre Eltern kein Problem man kann sich gegenseitig besuchen, da jeden Monat ein Zug fährt. Ihre Freundinnen wollen Scootaloo auch nicht gehen lassen. Scootaloos Eltern wissen das es für sie alle eine große Veränderung ist, aber es soll ganz toll werden. Wen sie sich Zeit geben werden sie sehen. Aber das einzige das Scootaloo sieht ist das traurige Ende ihres Schönheitsfleckenclubs. Doch fassen die Drei dank Rainbow Dash wieder neuen Mut und Schmieden einen Plan. Wenig später führt Scootaloo ihre Eltern zum Everfree Forest und zeigt ihnen die Spuren des mysteriösen Everfree Furien Monster. Der Legende nach hat es Fünf Krallen und Drei Flügel, es ist super gefährlich wen man sich ihm nähert. Wen doch nur jemand beweisen könnte das es existiert. Kleinigkeit für die Naturforscher man muss nur den Spuren der Kreatur folgen. Schnell lenkt Scootaloo die Aufmerksamkeit auf einen Schatten im Gebüsch. Es sind Apple Bloom und Sweetie Belle in einem selbst genähten Monsterkostüm. Der Plan ist das Scootaloos Eltern in Foto machen können und sie sich dann verstecken. Plötzlich stehen die beiden da und der Plan lautet weg laufen. Bei der Flucht wird jedoch das Kostüm zerrissen womit sie aufgeflogen sind. Snap und Mane lassen es gut sein und gehen sich wieder um die Vorbereitungen kümmern bevor morgen das Haus verkauft wird. Am nächsten Tag haben Apple Bloom und Sweetie Belle einen Neuen Plan. Sie zeigen Scootaloo Eltern das sie Drei zusammen gehören, dann müssen sie ihr Erlauben hier zu bleiben. Zwecks dessen schmuggeln sie Fotos von ihren Schönheitsflecken unter Snaps Bilder. Als er die Bilder zu den dreien zurückbringt erzählen sie ihm das sie die zum Ponybuch der Rekorde schicken, den sie sind die einzigen Ponys in Equestria mit dem Selben Schönheitsfleck. Das ist ungeheuer selten und bedeutet das sie Drei für immer zusammen gehören. Nur bemerkt Snap das die drei gar nicht den gleichen Schönheitsfleck haben. Der Wappenschild ist zwar gleich aber die Bilder darauf sind bei allen dreien anders. Snap ist sich sicher dass das Trio beste Freunde bleibt egal wo sie sind und das ist was besonderes. Dazu fällt den Dreien nichts mehr ein. Der Tag des Umzuges ist gekommen. Das Trio kettet sich an des Verkaufsschild vor Scootaloos Haus. Leider denken ihre Eltern das Scootaloo und ihre Freundinnen noch spielen, Aber sie müssen ihre Sachen heute noch zum Bahnhof bringen. Den Zug Morgen dürfen sie nicht verpassen, der Nächste fährt erst in einem Monat. Den werden sie dann wohl ohne Scootaloo nehmen müssen, den sie will hier beim Schönheitsfleckenclub bleiben. Das Trio macht noch mal deutlich das es sich ans Schild gekettet hat, nichts und kein Pony könne sie hier wegbewegen. Dumm nur das der Markler sein Schild einfach raus ziehen kann. Snap erklären das sie das Haus verkauft haben, sie wissen es ist schwer zu akzeptieren. Dem hält Scotaloo gegen das es mehr ist als Schwer, es ist nicht fair. Den sie zwingen sie zwischen Familie und Freunden zu unterscheiden. Mane sagt Scootaloo das der Umzug nichts daran ändern wird wie wichtig die drei sich sind. Sie schlägt vor das das Trio heute Abend eine Party feiern könnte. Dann hätten sie die Chance sich richtig zu verabschieden. Aber Scootaloo will sich gar nicht verabschieden. Ihre Eltern ändern einfach ihr ganzes Leben ohne zu frage wie es ihr überhaupt dabei geht. Weinend läuft Scotaloo weg. Apple Bloom und Sweetie Belle hinterher. Snap und Mane wird bei dem Anblick reumütig zu mute. Scootaloo geht zu ihren Tanten Holiday und Lofty, nach dem sie ihnen alles erklärt hat haben die beiden einen Idee. Am nächsten Tag geht Scootaloo zu ihren Eltern und möchte ihnen etwas zeigen bevor sie abfahren. Sie führt sie zum Rathaus wo eine Zeremonie mit vielen Gästen zu ehren des Schönheitsfleckenclubs stattfindet. Rainbow Dash erklärt das heute der Schönheitsfleckenclub-Feiertag ist, aber sie konnten noch nicht anfangen wen nicht alle da sind. Rainbow fliegt Scootaloo zur Bühne und alle Feiern den Club. Die Bürgermeisterin erklärt das diese drei Ponys die seltene Gabe teilen anderen zu helfen ihre wahre Bestimmung zu finden. Diese Aufgabe könne nur sie erfüllen und auch nur gemeinsam. Das erinnert Scootaloos Eltern an jemanden. Zu ehren dessen was der Schönheitsfleckenclub getan hat und noch weiter für die Ponys dieser Stadt tun wird, übergibt die Bürgermeisterin dem Trio den Dreihufigen Schlüssel der Stadt. Dazu gibt es noch einen Überflieger Wonderbolt Salut, worüber Scootaloos Eltern buff sind. Da treten Holiday und Lofty an Snap und Mane heran, Holiday weiß nicht ob ihr kleiner Bruder weiß wie wichtig Scootaloo und ihre Freunde hier sind, Aber er wird es schon bald erfahren wie Lofty anmerkt. Die Bürgermeisterin gibt das Wort an Skeedaddle. Er erzählt das der Schönheitsfleckenclub ein Camp organisiert hat um jungen Fohlen zu helfen ihre Flecken zu bekommen (Siehe: Offen für alles). Der Schönheitsfleckenclub sieht in allen Ponys immer das Beste, auch wen das Pony es selbst nicht mal sehen kann. Snap und Mane könne nicht fasse wie wichtig der Club ist. Rainbow erzählt das es noch viel mehr ist als nur irgend ein Club, der Schönheitsfleckenclub hat so ziemlich allen Ponys hier geholfen und nicht nur den Ponys, er hilft allen Kreaturen wie Terramar und Gabby beweisen. Holiday und die Bürgermeisterin machen klar das ob die Drei andere ermutigen ihr Besonderes Talent zu entdecken, wie Tender Taps oder sie inspirieren zu tun was ihr Herz ihnen sagt, wie Diamond Tiara. Die drei Fohlen geben der Stadt etwas das kein anderes Pony hat. In dem Moment hört man die Zugpfeife. Snap und Mane bitten Scootaloo zu sich. Alle denken das die Feier nichts genützt hat. Snap und Mane und mein Erklären das sie auch nur das best für Scootaloo wollen und bis jetzt dachten sie sie wüsten was das wäre. Scootaloo ist ihnen offenbar sehr ähnlich, sie hat eine Aufgabe die nur sie erfüllen kann, sie liebt sie und sie hilft allen in Equestria. Und manchmal entgehen einem dadurch andere Dinge die man liebt, wie ihrer Tochter dabei zuzusehen wie sie ein Pony wird auf das sie stolz sind. Anders gesagt, sie verstehen das Scootaloo bleiben will, sie ist ihren Eltern zutiefst dankbar. Große Umarmung. Es tut Snap und Mane leid das sie es nicht viel früher erkannt haben. Ihre Arbeit ist auch ihr Lebenssinn, sie könnten sie nicht lassen, Deshalb könne sie das auch nicht von Scootaloo verlangen. Hätten sie bloß nicht schon ihr Haus verkauft wie Lofty anmerkt. Holiday möchte nicht das sie ihren Bruder ärgert da sie schon eine Lösung haben. Da der Schönheitsfleckenclub Ponyville zu einem guten Ort macht, haben sie beschlossen herzuziehen. Also kann Scootaloo bei ihnen Wohnen wen sie möchte. Sie möchte und natürlich kommen ihre Eltern sie besuchen. Und damit heißt es, Schönheitsfleckenclub für immer. Verbindung zu anderen Charakteren Scootaloo Ihre Tochter Snap Shutter Holiday Seine ältere Schwester Mane Allgood Holiday Schwägerin Galerie Trivia *Snap Shutter und Mane Allgood basieren auf Steve „Crocodile Hunter“ Irwin und der Verhaltensforscherin Jane Goodall. Navboxen en:Snap Shutter and Mane Allgood Kategorie:Nebencharaktere